


【拔杯】The hell

by yu_song



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_song/pseuds/yu_song
Summary: *S3最後的場景*大量劇透注意





	【拔杯】The hell

Will從來沒這麼確定過自己要做的事。

他在Hannibal跳上Red Dragon背的瞬間，衝了過去，手中的小刀毫不猶豫地沒入對方的體內，狠狠地在胸膛開了一刀足以令他失血至死的傷口。

而Hannibal則是脫下他的人皮，以野獸般的姿態，張口將Red Dragon的喉嚨咬下一大塊肉，隨著皮肉被撕扯，大量的血液噴灑而出，在地板形成一道死亡的痕跡。

Red Dragon的身體倒下，短暫的抽蓄過後，便再也不動了。

Will跪在崖邊，透過月光看著浸滿鮮血的手，這時他想起Hannibal曾說過的話，不合時宜地低聲笑幾聲：「血在月光下看起來真的是黑色的。」

顫顫巍巍地朝Hannibal伸出手，寬大又溫暖，並且同樣帶著血液黏稠的手握住了他，將他拉起。

Will的雙腳瘋狂顫抖，身上的傷疼得令他幾乎要再次跪下，Hannibal扶住粗喘著氣的Will，後者緊緊捏住他的衣服，不讓自己倒在Hannibal身上，費力地看著他的眼睛。

「看。這就是我一直想給你的。」

Will順著Hannibal的視線，來到Red Dragon的屍體上。

「給我們兩個的。」Hannibal看著Will，補充了句。

Will覺得這是他這輩子遇過最浪漫的瞬間了，血和屍體、月光與人皮被撕毀的野獸，還有男人帶著喘息的低語。

「好美。」Will低聲笑著回答，手攀上Hannibal的肩頭，Hannibal讓Will靠在自己身上，用臉頰磨蹭Will黑色的捲髮。

Will第一次與Hannibal如此貼近，Hannibal與他中間始終有道薄膜阻擋著彼此，而現在再也不會有任何東西阻礙他們了，因為他們成為了共犯。唯有這層關係，Will才能真正地感受到與Hannibal的貼近。

Will極度確定自己將要做的事情。

他拉著Hannibal的衣服，示意他抬起頭，當Will湊過去時，Hannibal閉上了眼，Will冰涼且帶著顫抖的唇吻住他，僅是輕微的碰觸，卻讓Hannibal覺得自己得到了全世界。

Will再次攬住Hannibal，後者的頭埋在他的頸項裡，Hannibal聽見Will快速跳動的脈搏，以及聞到融入Will氣味裡的血腥味，一切都是如此的完美，這是Hannibal一直渴望從Will身上嗅到的味道。

Hannibal也抱緊他，隨著Will手臂施力，雙雙墜進黑色的海水，從不容許他們生存的世界消失，一同墮入地獄之中。


End file.
